


James and the Spider, A Comic Companion to "Rude Awakening" by Perclexed

by owlbsurfinbird



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fright Fest 2015, M/M, Spider Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbsurfinbird/pseuds/owlbsurfinbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is afraid of spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James and the Spider, A Comic Companion to "Rude Awakening" by Perclexed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rude Awakening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110142) by [perclexed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perclexed/pseuds/perclexed). 



> Many thanks to perclexed, who let me play with her adorable and slightly scary story. (It was supposed to be an animated cartoon.) A tiny bit of James and the spider survived the ordeal--the link for the .gif is at the end of the comic.

 

Maybe the spider thought James wanted to dance. (This is a link to a gif. Not sure if it will work within AO3.)

<http://owlbsurfinbird.eclectic-circle.net/i/spide-table-hopping-hathaway.gif>

 


End file.
